The Forgotten Promise
by SammyLibra2000
Summary: Ran had made some new friends, and she wanted him to come with her to Ekoda to hang out with them. What he did not expect on this trip is for a promise with a certain magician from long ago returned when he met with the famous white-clad thief again under his real identity as Kuroba Kaito. ShinKai pairing, Yaoi, Rating might change as the story goes on.
1. Prologue

**Note:** This is a story that I have had on my mind for a while now, but I have never written anything long, let alone published it. So I hope that you guys will like it. I would love to hear what you guys think about the story.

This is a ShinKai pairing, which indicates boy x boy. The rating will change depends on any suggestions that I receive for this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or any of the characters in the series.

**Prologue**

It had been a year since the Black Organization had been brought down, and Kudou Shinichi returned to his life as a high school student and detective. When he had come back, he had told the truth to Ran, and she had taken it rather well. They started to hang out as a couple for a few months. However, they could not continue their relationship. After living with Ran for so long as Conan, his feeling for her had become that of siblings. Ran felt the same. They agreed to break up but stayed close with each other, both as best friends and as family. That was all Shinichi could ask for from her after making her waited for him for so long. They lived the same as before, but with an exception that he came over to Ran's house every Friday to have dinner with the family, now that her father, Mouri Kogoro, had grown fond of him since he had lived with him for so long and also considered him as a family.

After returning to school, with the excuse of going undercover for a big case, he had to make up a lot of works so that he could catch up with his classmates. Fortunately, in the end, it all turned out well, and he is in his final year at Teitan High School.

As for Haibara, she did not drink the antidote to return back to her original body. She wanted to stay as an elementary student so that she could have a second chance in life. She still hangs out with the Detective Boys. They had told them the truth about how Shinichi and Haibara had become shrunk and they did not turn them away. Now, they were still best friends and Shinichi would hang out with them or help them solve cases whenever they asked him to and he was available. He treated Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta like his siblings. He would give anyone that hurts or tries to hurt them hell.

Since his return, he had continued to solve cases, with only one exception. He had been going to Kaitou KID's heists more often; and he even had his own personal invitations in his mailbox from the thief everytime, to Inspector Nakamori's annoyance. However, the Inspector knew that with Kudou Shinichi at the heist, they would get closer to catch the thief themselves, so he had allowed Shinichi to join in and help catch KID. Aside from him, there was also Hakuba Saguru. He was also a detective, but he devoted himself more into catching thief than Shinichi himself. While it was true that Hakuba's main interest is Kaitou KID, Shinichi had a feeling that he was looking for something else, too. Something that he was not going to revealed any time soon.

While he loves their chasing game under the moonlight at the heist, there was actually something else that he refused, under any circumstances, to mention to the thief. Ever since his time as Conan, he had actually developed feelings towards the famous Kaitou KID. He had denied it for the longest time, but now he could not push the feelings aside anymore. Each time he attended the heist, the feelings increased until he was head over heels for the thief. However, he promised himself not to tell the thief about how he feels in fear that he might scare him away and lose the opportunity to meet up with him again in the future.

"Besides, he is a thief and I am a detective. He will never return my feelings so why bother," is what he said to himself every time he found his mind drifted off to think about the famous Kaitou KID.

One morning, while they were about to have their first class of the day, Ran had asked him to come with her to Ekoda this weekend to join her with her new friends that she made when she followed her father to Ekoda for business. "You need to take a break from all of those cases and hang out more with actual people, not police officers," was her excuse to make him go with her instead of staying home solving cases and rereading his Sherlock Holmes' books. Well, what she said was not wrong, he has been a little isolated from everyone nowadays and only left the house for school or when he had a call to help solve a case from Inspector Megure.

"Maybe this trip will take my mind of my crazy thoughts about the thief." And he agreed to come with Ran and Sonoko on their trip to Ekoda that weekend.

Little did he know, this trip will strengthen his feelings for the thief and a revelation to a forgotten promise that he had made long ago with a certain magician.


	2. Chapter 1 - The First Meeting

**Author's Note****: **_Sorry, it took me longer than I expected to write this chapter. I did not quite like how this chapter turned out but I tried. I hope that you guys are enjoying this story so far! Please let me know what you think of the story in the comment._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Detective Conan and any of the characters in this story._

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The First Meeting**

"We have been waiting for fifteen minutes already! Where could they be?!"

Sonoko is starting to complain. This was never a really good sign.

"Relax, Sonoko. Aoko texted me that they were almost here. She just had a bit held up because of something," explained Ran.

_'Well, at least the coffee at the cafe was good.'_ Shinichi hope that nothing is going to happen that day. Though he hated to admit it, but his curse with people dropping dead wherever he goes was very disturbing, even for a detective like him.

"Ran-chan!" Someone yelled out Ran's name.

_'Finally!'_ Shinichi thought as they all turned around to the source of the sound. There was Aoko Nakamori running towards their table. Shinichi had met her a few times at KID's heist. She shared lots of similarities with Ran, to the point of being almost identical. She was slightly shorter than Ran, and her hair was a bit wilder. She was dragging two more boys along with her towards their direction.

One of them locked eyes with Shinichi, and he could not be more surprised when he could see Hakuba Saguru walking towards him along with Aoko. Though he was saved from voicing out his surprise as Hakuba had beaten him to it.

"I'm surprised that you are here, Kudou-kun," he said, "I never would have thought you would be tagging along with Ran-san today."

"Same goes for you, Hakuba. I'm assuming you are here to accompany Nakamori-san?" Shinichi replied, shaking hands with Hakuba.

"Please, Kudou-kun, you don't have to be so formal! Aoko is fine." Aoko chimed in just then.

"Okay then, Aoko-san." Just then, Shinichi noticed the other boy that was with Aoko and Hakuba as they got closer.

_'He looks strangely familiar. Where have I seen him before?'_ As Shinichi wondered this, the boy had come up to him with an amused expression. When Shinichi finally noticed him, he produced a puff of smoke and suddenly, there was a red rose on his hand. He offered it to Shinichi with a little bow, like a performer.

"Hey there! My name is Kuroba Kaito, a magician. Nice to meet you!" Said Kaito excitedly. Kaito's appearance was very similar to Shinichi. If people did not know them individually, they would have mistook them for twins even. The only differences were the boy's eyes and hair. While the detective's hair was more neat, the magician's hair was like a bird nest, wild and uncoordinated. His eyes were a bright shade of blue while Kaito's eyes were more indigo.

Shinichi slowly reached out and accepted the rose from the magician with a slight blush on his face. "Thank you."

"You are welcome!"

_'Kuroba Kaito...Kuroba...I think I have heard of that name somewhere.' _Then, realization dawned to him.

"Are you by any chance related to Kuroba Toichi? The famous magician?" One look at Kaito's shocked expression and the poker face that came up afterwards was enough to answer his question.

"Yeah, he is my dad." Now, guilty was slowly bubbling up in him as he noticed the flash of sadness in Kaito's eyes. But then, his expression turned into that of determination: "He is the greatest magician in the world, but I promise myself that I will surpass him!" Then, he created another puff of smoke and some doves emerged from the smoke. The image of the magician right then was very entrancing, though Shinichi would never say that to the magician.

Staring at the magician, the detective let a little smile showed on his face and replied: "I'm sure you will be a great magician, Kuroba. You are the son of the greatest magician in the world, after all."

"Thank you," said Kaito with a fond expression and a little indication of a blush on his cheeks, "and please, Kaito is fine!"

"Alright then, Kaito. Then you can call me Shinichi." Just then, one of Kaito's doves landed on his shoulder. The little dove then gave Shinichi a little peck on the cheek like a kiss, which made him smile at the sweet gesture.

"Ah, Yuki! Come back here, girl." The dove took a look at her owner, then decided to ignore him and stayed at exactly where she was on Shinichi's shoulder.

"What?! Are you ignoring me now? I already said sorry! I even gave you extra treats before we left!" Now Kaito was whining and talking to the dove like she was a person. The detective, along with the rest of the group at that point, was watching the interaction with amusement. No matter how hard the magician tried to persuade his dove, she refused to return back to him. At this point, Shinichi was on the verge of laughing.

"You said her name was Yuki?" Asked Shinichi. After a confirmation nod from Kaito, he turned to the dove. "Yuki, was your owner being mean to you?" As if she understood him, the dove bobbed her head.

"Oh, come on! You prefer someone you just met over your owner?!" Now Kaito was acting childish towards his dove, like he was arguing with a kid. _'This is interesting...'_ Scratching the dove on the top of her head, she let out a little cooing sound and nuzzled her head closer to Shinichi. Now, Shinichi did laugh out loud, startling his friends while they were watching the funny interaction between their new friend and his dove.

"Now, Yuki," Shinichi said to the white dove, "you should get back to your owner before he goes insane, don't you think?" Yuki turned her head towards him. "I promise if he is mean to you again, you can come and find me, alright?"

Finally, the dove left Shinichi's shoulder and returned to her owner, to Kaito's surprise.

"Jeez, I got betrayed by my own dove." Kaito started to pout like a kid losing his candies.

"Serves you right, Bakaito. What did you do to her that she was that mad at you anyway?" Aoko teased Kaito, but the curiosity was real in her voice.

"It's none of your concern, Ahoko!" Kaito replied, sticking out his tongue childishly.

"What did you say, Bakaito?!" And they continued to fight with each other.

Everyone, except for Hakuba, watched them bantering with each other with curiosity. While sometimes Shinichi and Ran could have some weird conversations sometimes, these two were on a whole different level.

"Okay, you two," Hakuba finally intervened, "stop behaving like kids."

"You say that to him, he started it!"

"No, Ahoko, I did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

Hakuba started to facepalm himself and the rest of the group sweat-dropped as the couple continued their fight with no sign of stopping.

"Okay, you guys," Shinichi started to speak up, a frown on his face with a hint of amusement in his eyes, "if you guys don't stop fighting right now, we are going to leave you here and move on without you so that you guys can fight all day."

That got their attentions and they stopped fighting almost immediately. Hakuba turned to him with a surprise expression, "You are the only one that I have known that can break off their argument within one sentence. Can you teach me how you did that?"  
"Now, Hakuba. Don't make me turn you into Miss Haru again ~~~" Said Kaito with a sing song voice. At that, Hakuba felt a shiver at the unpleasant memory that Shinichi certainly did not want to know the details of.

* * *

After leaving the cafe, they walked around Ekoda together. Aoko, Ran, and Sonoko were walking in the front, leaving the boys to follow behind them. While talking with Hakuba and Kaito, Shinichi could not shake off the feeling that he had met Kaito somewhere before. The fact that he could not remember where was irritating him.

_'__I could have sworn that I knew him from somewhere...Along with his father, Kuroba Toichi...Wait a minute.'_ Just then, a realization hit him. The discovery stopped him on his track.

_'__Then, if Kaito is his son, then that means...' _"Are you okay, Kudou-kun?" A worried voice brought him out of his thought. As he looked back at his friends, they had all stopped and stared at him in concern. A little bit embarrassed and guilty at the same time, he reassured them: "I'm fine! Sorry, I was just a little tired. Haven't got much sleep lately."

Convinced by this, although he did not miss a look of concern from Ran, they continued to walk. Still, as they walked on, Shinichi could not help but looked at the boy with indigo eyes that was walking beside him. _'__It cannot be...well, there is only one way to find out.'_

"Is there something on my face, Shin-chan, or am I so handsome that you cannot get your eyes off me?" The detective did not notice that he was staring at Kaito all this time while he was thinking about him. _'Well, crap.'_ "Sorry, I was thinking that you look oddly familiar to me. Though I must have mistaken you for someone else."

_'__Wait a minute...'_ "Did you just call me Shin-chan?"

"Uh, yeah? I have been calling you that since we left the cafe and you only noticed that now?" Snickered Kaito. Oh, how he wanted to punch that smug face of his.

Rolling his eyes without replying to the magician, he continued to follow the girls and picked up a conversation with Hakuba again, leaving Kaito to catch up with them.

_'__Well now that is just great,' _Shinichi mentally facepalmed himself, glancing at a certain magician next to him, _'I wanted to get away to forget about all my thoughts about him __hanging out with my friends__. But now it is impossible to do so.'_

_ 'Not when I just met the one and only Kaitou KID in his real identity.'_


	3. Chapter 2 - Kaito's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**_ Hello, everyone! Here is the next chapter for the story. I hope that you guys like it. Please, leave me comments on what you guys think about the story so far, I would really appreciate it!_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Detective Conan or any of the characters in this series._

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Kaito's Thoughts**

_'Meitantei...He has been acting a little weird since we first met at the cafe. Did he figure out that I am Kaitou KID already?'_ Kaito wondered as he trailed behind the girls along with the British detective and the famous Detective of the East. They were engrossing in their conversation about Sherlock Holmes and Kaito would like to stay away from that. To be honest, it would not have surprised Kaito at all if the boy did figure it out. He was very sharp and observant, after all.

_'__Of all the people that I could have bumped into, it just has to be him.'_ Unbeknownst to Kudou Shinichi, the magician had been fond of him ever since his time as Edogawa Conan. Kaito considered him not only as his rival, his equal, but also as someone important in his life. Whenever he attended Kaitou KID's heists, he went out of his way to make sure that no one got hurt, including the thief himself, even if it put him in danger. Kaitou KID was both grateful and worried for the detective.

Several months ago, when Kudou confronted a sniper that was aiming at KID during one of the heists that he attended without the knowledge of the thief. When he found out about the incident, along with the information that the detective was injured when he was taking out the sniper, Kaito was less than thrilled. He had confronted the detective about the matter.

* * *

_It was a night of the full moon, Kudou Shinichi was in the library of the Kudou mansion, reading one of his Sherlock Holmes's books. __A white figure made his appearance by the window, landing quietly inside._

_ "Well, isn't this a surprise. What brought the thief to the house of a detective?" Shinichi teased, "Do you want to get caught that bad?"_

_ His teasing stopped as soon as he saw the look on KID's face. He did not bother to put on his poker face in front of the detective, letting his frustration showed in his eyes._

_ "Why did you do that?" KID demanded._

_ "Eh?" The detective was confused. 'Where is he heading with this conversation?'_

_ "Did you know how dangerous it was? What if the bullet did not just graze you? You could be dead back there. And at my heist, too!" 'Ah, I see.' Now it was Shinichi's turn to get upset at the thief._

_ "And let the sniper shoot you? Are you an idiot? There is no way I am letting anyone get hurt, even if that person is you!"_

_ "You know that I don't like people getting hurt because of me, especially at my heists where the rule 'no one gets hurt' is set. Why would you do that? Saving a thief like me?"_

_ 'Ah, I see.' The detective's face turned soft. He calmly replied back:_

_ "If the rule 'No one gets hurt' is set during your heist...Doesn't __it__ also applies to _**_you_**_?"_

_Everything that Kaitou KID wanted to say to the detective had gone out the open window, and all that he could do was stared at the detective with a stunned and grateful expression on his face.  
_

* * *

After that incident, Kaitou KID, the famous phantom thief, had fell – **hard **– for Kudou Shinichi, the famous high school detective of the East. His feelings went unsaid, however, because he was afraid that he would get rejected when he made his confession in front of the detective. So, he decided that he would try to keep his feelings in check and made sure that the detective would never find out.

_'But with him being here is making it harder to do that.' _Kaito thought solemnly while stealing a quick glance behind to take a quick look at his rival. _'__His injury seems to be doing better,'_ He quickly took note of the detective's condition. He looked thinner than the last time the magician had seen him. _'Is he eating properly?...Probably not.'_ Kaito frowned.

"Are you okay, Kaito?" Aoko asked Kaito worriedly, causing him to turn back to her, "You have been quiet the whole time we are walking. Are you getting sick or something?"

"I'm fine, Ahoko. More importantly, where exactly are we going now?"

"Bakaito! Did you not pay attention to what we just said at all?" Now she was frowning at him.

"We are heading towards the mall. We will be hanging out there for a while and then we can head out for dinner. Do you boys want to hang out together with us girls?"

"Sure, we will come with you guys," Hakuba answered, Shinichi and Kaito nodded their heads, confirming that they would also tag along.

"Okay, but don't complain to us when we take too long for you boys," Sonoko teased the boys, and they headed towards the direction of the mall.

Taking a look back at Shinichi, Kaito noticed that the boy was kind of worn out. Now that he thought about it, he did say that he had not been getting enough sleep. An idea came to his mind when they reached the mall.

"Hey, how about you girls and Hakuba go on ahead? I want to show Shin-chan here a good coffee shop near here! We will catch up with you guys later." Kaito suggested.

At the mention of his name, he turned his attention towards the magician.

"I think you really need another boost of coffee, Shin-chan~. You look like you are about to collapse any moment now." Kaito teased Shinichi, making him frowned slightly.

"I'm fine. And stopped calling me Shin-chan!" He complaint slightly.

"Why? I think it's a cute nickname, Shin-chan~," now it was Ran's turn to tease the poor detective. Sonoko was snickering right next to her.

"But seriously though, Kudou-kun, Bakaito here has a point," Aoko spoke up, "You look tired. You guys can go and we will meet up again before dinner. Hakuba can come with us."

"...Well, if you guys insist," Shinichi sighed in resignation.

"Yay!" Kaito cheered, raising his arms in victory, "Let's go, then! The place is not far from here. Their coffee is really good, you will like it!" Kaito exclaimed while dragging the detective by the arm towards the direction of the coffee shop while waving back at the girl and Hakuba.

_'Hopefully, this will turn out well,'_ both boys thought while walking together to their destination.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Cafe

**_Author's Note:_ **_Sorry, everyone, I have been gone for so long. Here is the new chapter for this series. Please, I would love to hear your opinions on the story in the comments section. I hope you guys will like it!  
_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any characters in the stories, just the stories themselves._

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Cafe**

_'Well, this is kind of awkward...'_ Shinichi thought while glancing back at Kaito, who was sitting across from him. They had arrived at the cafe about fifteen minutes ago and ordered their drinks. While Shinichi settled for a steaming cup of black coffee, Kaito had ordered a chocolate parfait that was a little bit too sweet for Shinichi's taste. Ever since they sat down at their table, none of them had said anything.

_'I really want to __ask him about Kaitou KID…' _While Shinichi was contemplating whether to ask him the question or not, Kaito started to speak up.

"Do you like the coffee?" Kaito asked the detective, snapping him out of his internal debating and turned his attention towards the magician.

"Yeah, I do," Shinichi answered.

"Good! I love this cafe. Though I don't drink coffee, their desserts are delicious. You want to try this?" Kaito asked excitedly.

"...I'll pass."

"Okay, your loss … So, are you going to ask the question?" Kaito asked the detective, throwing Shinichi off-guard.

"Uhm...what do you mean by that?"  
"Come on, I know that you have suspected it...about my nighttime persona." The detective looked at the magician, a surprised expression on his face, much to Kaito's amusement.

"Oh, come on! It's not that hard to guess. You have been looking and glancing at me when we were with the girls and Hakubastard." Shinichi snorted slightly at the nickname, but did not comment on it.

"Well, I admit, I'm impressed." Shinichi sighed in resignation. "Are you just going to admit your real identity to me? Just like that?"

"Yeah, just like that." Kaito admitted, surprising Shinichi even more, "I trust you."

"… Why would you trust me? What if I betray you and just turn you in?"

"Will you?" Again, Kaito's question made Shinichi speechless.

"… What?"

"Will you turn me in to the police? Throwing me to jail?"

"… Well, no." Shinichi admitted. _'__How can I do that to you?'_

"And why not?" Kaito pressed him further.

"...Well, even though you are a thief, you always return what you stole. And you have never hurt anyone. Right now, you are not committing a crime. We are not in a heist, so you are just Kuroba Kaito… Besides, it would not be fair now, would it?" Shinichi answered, face slightly blushing and smirking at Kaito's surprised expression.

"… I admit, I am also impressed at your honesty. Thank you." Kaito said genuinely, smiling at the detective making him blushed even more.

"… No problem." _'Stop smiling like that!'_

"How is your wound? Is it healing fine?"

"Yeah, it's completely fine. How about yours?"

"Well, mine are just minor scratches and bumps. I'm not the one that got a bullet through his shoulder." Shinichi sweat dropped at that statement.

_'Guess he is still a little mad about that.'_

"… I already said I was sorry…"

"Yeah, you should be sorry, making me all worried like that." Kaito scolded the detective, but his expression turned soft as he continued. "Well, at least you are okay."

"Why do you care so much about me?" Shinichi genuinely asked the magician, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Because…I… uhm…" Kaito stuttered, not knowing how to answer.

_'__Well, I cannot __just tell you that I fell for you.'_ While Kaito was trying to find a way to answer the question that was thrown to him, one look at the detective halted Kaito's thought. While his expression remained the same, there were something that sparkled in Shinichi's sapphire blue eyes. Hope. Why were there hope in those gorgeous sapphire blue jewels?

_'Does he __have __the same __feeling__s__ for me? No matter how little __they are__?' _ While Kaito was debating with himself in his thought, Shinichi was a nervous wreck, awaiting the thief's answer with baiting breath.

Before Kaito could reply back, however, Shinichi's phone rang out a notification, making the both of them jumped out of their thoughts.

Sighing in resignation, the detective picked the phone up and took a look at the message.

"…Who was it?" Kaito asked after a moment of silence.

"It's the girls. They are telling us to come meet up with them so we can all go have dinner." Shinichi replied before putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Well, that was faster than I expected. Usually, they would take longer," Kaito commented while looking at his watch. "Well, we should get going then. I don't want Ahoko to yell at me when I get there late."

"…Yeah…" Shinichi said, a little bit distracted. Hearing that, Kaito took a glance back at Shinichi. He was staring out the window at a dark alleyway right across the cafe.

"…Hey, Shinichi. Are you okay?"

Shinichi turned to look at Kaito again. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Is there something wrong outside?"

"…No, it was nothing. I thought I saw something, but it's probably just my imagination." Shinichi replied, turning his head again to briefly look back at the same direction before he stood up.

"Well, let's go then. We better not be late before they get annoyed."

"Yeah, let's go." Kaito said, also standing up and getting out of his spot.

Before Shinichi could take a step, however, Kaito grabbed his arm to get his attention. He turned around to look at Kaito curiously as to what he had in mind.

"…Do you wanna hang out again sometimes? Like, just the two of us?" Kaito asked the detective while a little blush appeared on his face.

Shinichi blinked down at Kaito, trying to convey what he had just heard. His blush was getting redder and redder, awaiting for the detective's response with baiting breath. He looked so cute right then that Shinichi just wanted to snatch him up and kissed the life out of him. When he looked in his eyes, there was a little mix of hope and nervousness. Shinichi decided to teased the thief a little bit.

"...Are you trying to ask me out on a date?" Shinichi asked, a little bit amused at the thief's reaction to the question. His blush starting to get a few shade redder, and he averted his gaze from the detective's eye.

"And what if I am?" Kaito asked back, peeking up just a little bit at the detective in front of him before averting his gaze again.

To say that Shinichi was shocked was an understatement. Never would he thought that the thief would ask him out on a date. _A date! With his secret crush ever since his time as Conan._

For Kaito, he was fidgeting on the other end, waiting for the detective's answer with baiting breath. _'Maybe it was a bad idea after all. He is probably disgusted about it.'_ While Kaito was debating whether to tell the detective that it was a joke and they could forget about this awkward situation, he looked up again to take a look at Shinichi again and froze. The detective had his hand covering his face, a blooming blush adorned on his cheek. He looked so adorable that Kaito just wanted to yank him in by his collar and kiss the life out of him without caring who saw them.

Then, Shinichi spoke up again, "I…would love to." He answered, smiling while still blushing cutely, "You better make it a good one. Now, let's go before we got our ears chewed off by the girls." With that, he started to walk out of the cafe, leaving Kaito to follow.

Kaito was overjoyed. If someone would have told him that he would get a date with the famous Detective of the East that day, he would have denied it. _'Today is starting to be a very good day~!'_ With that thought in mind, he started to catch up with Shinichi, both of them walking back to where the girls were waiting for them with a smile on each of their face.

Unbeknownst to them, their hanging out section was about to be interrupted as a figure was watching them quietly from the alleyway where Shinichi was staring at just minutes before. His smirk widen when they both left the cafe while chatting with each other, something glisten in his hands as he continued to follow the boys.


End file.
